Open Up
by alphawolf0226
Summary: Hiei won't open up to anyone. But Kurama is hoping that he will open up to him. When one of them gets injured the wheels will be set in motion, and something greater will happen. HxK


Hello People! Alphawolf here! I am taking a bit of a break from my Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic, **Rose Bud**, but only to post this one story. Those of you who are fans of **Rose Bud** don't worry, the next chapter for that will be posted either later today, tomorrow, or this weekend, but it will be up by the end of the week. This little idea just popped in to my head during school and I've been working on it during my free period for the past three days, because my free period is very boring. But I do have some friends in that class, like **Blue Wolf**, that make it very entertaining. As my loyal fans know **Blue Wolf** is my very annoying muse, who might actually have some speaking parts in these author notes sometime soon. Anyway there is a little introduction to those of you who don't know me, and to those of you who do Thank you for continuing to read my stories! Now, enough of my babbling, onto the story!

* * *

It was a cool, crisp evening in Ninjenkai (1). The neighborhoods were quiet as the sun was setting. A mixture of navy blue, pink, purple, and orange filled the sky as the sun met the horizon. 

Watching the horizon from his window was none other than our fox Kurama. He was waiting impatiently for the little half-koorime. The two had been "acquaintances" for a long time. But after they had met Yusuke and Kuwabara, that had matured into a friendship. And for Kurama it had become something more

Early on the fox had to admit, that the half-koorime was attractive, and he had felt a connection between them. He was sure that Hiei had felt it too. But Hiei was…quiet…about his emotions, and he didn't open up to anyone. That was what got Kurama down.

The fox had thought that Hiei trusted him enough to at least open up a little. But no, instead the half-koorime seemed to be closing him off and not letting him in at all, and that really hurt Kurama.

Last night, when they were fighting a mechanical monster from the Makai, was a perfect example of that. The team, Yusuke, Kuwabara, himself, and Hiei, had been called out on a simple mission: to destroy some sort of spider that had come through the barrier and into the woods not far from their city.

**Flashback **

_They had been doing pretty well, and had they had knocked the creature down. When Yusuke walked over to inspect it he claimed it dead._

_So he, Kuwabara and Kurama turned around and started to walk away. But Hiei, who was standing on a branch of a nearby tree, wasn't so sure that the 'thing' had been defeated so easily, and he was right._

_The giant spider opened all of its many eyes, and quickly lashed out at the three with one of its legs. Its leg, which appeared to be made out of metal, had a razor sharp point that could probably cut through anything. Kurama and the other two didn't notice it at all._

"_FOX!" Hiei yelled, trying to get their attention. _

_Kurama turned around to see what Hiei was yelling about. He saw the metal leg only seconds before it struck, not enough time to get away. He and the other two were hit hard, and were knocked to the ground. But Kurama ran into a tree. As he slid down to the base of the trunk, he curled in on himself, as he felt enormous amounts of pain shooting up his spine. He looked over at the other two, as he tried to get his breath back, they were both unconscious._

_A gigantic shadow loomed over him, and he looked up to see the spider-creature above him. The razor sharp leg was raised, ready to strike, and he couldn't move an inch. He closed his eyes preparing for his inevitable demise. But instead he heard the metallic ring of metal striking metal. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Hiei, with his sword drawn, trying to parry the blow._

"_Hiei," Kurama said urgently._

"_Fox…" Hiei said between clenched teeth, as he put all his strength into pushing back the spider. "You need…to move! I can't…hold him…forever."_

"_But Hiei what about you?" Kurama asked, concern evident in his voice._

"_Don't worry…about me…just…MOVE!"_

_Kurama wanted to help his friend, but knew he couldn't, not in his condition. So he started to crawl over to the unconscious detective and redhead._

_When he was about five feet away from the pair he heard a strangled cry from behind him He turned around as quickly as his pain-ridden body would allow. His emerald optics widened at what he saw._

_The spider's metal leg had apparently slipped down to the hilt of Hiei's sword. Where it had kept slipping down to the point where it had ripped the half-koorime's arm open from wrist to elbow. Blood was dripping down and created a small puddle of crimson red on the ground below. Hiei was obviously trying not to scream from the pain, but Kurama still heard the strangled cries of pain._

"_Hiei…" Kurama whispered, he wanted to help his injured friend, but he knew that Hiei wouldn't allow it._

"_Fox…" Hiei still had his jaw clenched tight. "Stay…back…"_

_After he said that he quickly disappeared. The spider's leg got stuck in the ground where the half-koorime had just stood. The spider tried fruitlessly to get it's leg out of the ground._

_Just then on Hiei appeared on the spider's back, right above the spot where the thorax and the head attached. Even though he was injured, Hiei still had his speed. He raised his sword, and with a triumphant yell, decapitated the spider._

_He jumped from it's back to the ground, as the spider collapsed to the earth below. Then he just stood there, sword still in his bad arm, with his left arm clutching the wound, blood still freely dripping. Kurama used the tree behind him to slowly get up. His left arm then wrapped around his mid-section, where the spider had hit him. He then slowly hobbled over to his friend and stood behind him._

"_Hiei," Kurama said, worry evident in his voice. He was directly behind the half-koorime, and slowly reached his free hand out to touch the other's injured arm. "Are you alri-"_

_Before he could finish, Hiei whipped around as soon as the fox's hand had made contact with his arm. "Don't touch me!" Hiei growled at him._

_Kurama took a cautious step back. "But Hiei…you're hurt…" Kurama protested. He slowly moved forward again. "Please…just let me help you."_

"_**NO!**" Hiei said pulling away violently._

"_Hiei **please**," Kurama begged._

"_No, I don't need your help!" He said before disappearing once again._

_Kurama just stood there, still clutching his mid-section, looking up at the trees above. "Hiei…" He whispered._

_Behind him, and unnoticed to the fox, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting up watching him. They had seen the whole thing. They looked at each other with worried expressions, hoping that Hiei didn't mean what he had just said._

**End Flashback**

As Kurama lay on his back on his bed, he was fairly depressed after what Hiei had said. He only wanted to help bandage the long wound on Hiei's arm, but even that simple thing was denied to him.

As he was staring up at the ceiling, he didn't notice a dark figure at the window. But he did hear the tapping. He slowly sat up to see who it was; he was still healing from his injury but it wasn't as bad as it had been, but it still hurt if he moved too quickly.

"Hiei," he said in relief, when he saw who it was. He got up as quickly as he could to open the window for his friend, who he had asked to come.

He unlocked the window and stepped back so that eh half-koorime could come in. Hiei jumped down from the windowsill, and onto the plush green carpet below. He stood up and Kurama saw that he was wearing his usual long-sleeved black cape, hiding any trace of the injury. The only indication that something had happened was the rip in his right sleeve.

Hiei looked at him impatiently. He had better places to be than here, but deep down he knew that he was indeed happy to be here with what he thought of as _'his'_ fox.

"Why did you call me here, fox?"

"I…wanted to see if you were…okay," he really didn't know why he had asked him to come. Whether it be for company, or for reassurance that Hiei would open up to him, he didn't know.

Hiei got even more impatient. "Well as you can see I'm fine. Now if that's all…" He turned around to climb back out the window.

"Hiei wait!" Kurama quickly grasped Hiei's shoulder. Hiei stopped and they stood there like that, no one moving. "Please," Kurama said, "don't go."

Hiei was shocked, he had never heard Kurama beg like that, he sounded close to tears. When the hand on his shoulder fell he slowly turned around, to see Kurama staring at his feet, trying to hold back tears.

"Fox?" Hiei said quietly, questioningly.

"I'm sorry Hiei," he whispered, but Hiei heard him. "I just…don't want you to leave again. I-I…I was worried about you, I wanted to help but you just keep pushing me away. So…I guess that's all you'll ever do." Kurama turned around and walked over to his bed, before flopping down on his back, obviously ignoring his own injury, in the same position he was in when Hiei had first arrived.

Now Hiei was very worried, the fox had never acted like this before. He too walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kurama.

"Kurama…" Hiei started to say, " What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know anymore, Hiei. I guess…" He was taking a risk telling Hiei how he felt. But it was a risk that needed to be taken. He just hoped this one thing wasn't denied like everything else. "I guess…what I'm trying to say is…that…I…I love you, Hiei." Kurama closed his eyes, not wanting to see his expression but knew he would have to eventually.

Hiei just sat there shocked beyond belief. Now was the time when he had to come to terms with how he felt, it was a time he had been dreading for a while. But this was even more sudden then he had expected. He knew that he had strong feelings for the fox, hell…he called him _'his'_ fox and quite frankly he was fairly possessive of him, and he thought that it would be okay…

"Then I guess this is where I say…I love you too (2)."

Kurama's eyes shot wide open. Now it was he was shocked, he couldn't believe that Hiei had just said that. He was even more shocked to find that Hiei's face was inches from his own.

"Hiei…"

The half-koorime smiled and leaned in a little more 'til their noses touched and their mouths were an inch apart.

"Mind if I kiss you (2)?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"No, not at all," Kurama said before Hiei captured his lips in a heated kiss, that was the beginning of a _very_ heated night.

* * *

And that _very_ heated night will be in the next chapter. That's right…my very first lemon! Of course, I've read so many it probably will be fairly easy. But still it's an interesting experience for me. And to add onto that I'm taking Sex Ed at the moment…joy. The students in my Sex Ed class are so immature it's not even funny! If you won't take my word for it just ask my buddy **Blue Wolf**, since she's in my homeroom we both take it together, and it is not one of the best experiences of my life. But I do get lots of enjoyment out of seeing the expressions on **Blue Wolf's** face when we go over the male anatomy, which we're studying at the moment. Sorry if Hiei seemed a little OOC, I just couldn't really think of a way to make him for that last scene without making him OOC. Any way now I'm bored and I have somewhere to be so SEE YA LATER! 

(1) I am guessing on what it's called, I can't remember but oh well.

(2) These two quotes are from FAKE #7, chapter 2. I just couldn't resist putting them in. Did anyone else read this volume, or this series, because that book was the best, in my opinion.

OH and don't forget to review! Bye Bye!


End file.
